Gem Milk
by SurrealPinkSkies
Summary: Steven learns all about milk from Gems. Rated M for lactation. A quick one shot originally written in August 2016 but never published.


Steven woke up in the morning and ran downstairs. There he saw the Gems gathering around the couch with bowls in their hands.

"What's this for?" Steven asked as he looked around.

"I'm glad you asked," started Pearl. "This is the time of year that a Gems make 'Gem Milk'".

"What's Gem Milk?" Steven asked, even more confused than the first time.

"Gem Milk is something us Gems produce to power the machines in the kindergarten. Since all kindergartens on Earth have been shut down, we just express our Milk and dump it into the ocean," Pearl explained.

"Or we can do this with it!" yelled Amethyst excitedly as she squeezed her nipples and sprayed Gem Milk across the room and into the kitchen.

"Amethyst!" Pearl scolded. "You are so vulgar! I am not cleaning that up!"

"You know you are," said Garnet cooly.

"Yeah, you're right," Pearl said reluctantly. She turned to Amethyst. "I can see that you are ready."

"Yeah, but I want Garnet to milk me," Amethyst said. She transformed into a cow. "Mooo! Milk me! Mooooo!". She swatted her tail into Pearl's face.

"You are so immature!" Pearl snapped.

"No I'm not. Garnet thinks it's cool. Right, Garnet?"

Garnet leaned out from behind Amethyst's cow body and gave a thumbs up. Steven couldn't help but to laugh. Pearl scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Amethyst returned to her normal self. She held a bowl with both of her hands as Garnet leaned in to massage her breasts. She squeezed her nipples and milk came out. After a few minutes the bowl was halfway full of purple milk.

Steven had stars in his eyes. "Can I do that too?" he asked excitedly.

"No, you can't make Gem Milk because you are half human," Pearl Started.

"And you're kind of a dude," Amethyst butted in. She turned to Garnet. "It's time to milk the G-Squad."

Garnet leaned back on the couch, clutching a bowl in her hands. Amethyst sat on her lap and began squeezing her nipples. Instantly the left breast let forth a powerful stream of milk that was red in color and was hot enough to heat the bowl. Nothing came out of the right side.

"Jeez, what's wrong with Righty?" asked Amethyst.

"You need patience," Garnet replied. As soon as these words left her mouth, a stream of ice-cold blue milk came out of her right breast. The two milks mixed together to form a burgundy color.

"Woah!" exclaimed Steven."Hey do you guys do things like have contests on who makes the most?"

"No!" shouted Pearl in disgust.

"Hey I think it's your turn to be milked. Who is going to milk you?"

Pearl's eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to do this anymore!" she shouted and stormed off into her room.

"Is she sad because she knows she is going to lose?" Steven asked innocently.

"No," said Garnet. Her voice cut across the room like a knife. "It is much more important than that. Pearl was very close to your mother, Rose Quartz. It was Rose's idea to express our milk instead of retaining it and letting our bodies reabsorb it. Over the millennia, it became a bonding experience, and none of us bonded closer than Pearl and your mother. This has always been a hard time of the year for Pearl."

Steven looked down, and then looked up determined. "I know what I must do." He entered Pearl's room, with a bowl in his hand, to find her laying on her side in a fountain. He hugged her from behind.

"Oh, Steven," she sighed. "You don't know what it is like. You have never met your mother."

Steven knew that was true, but he still reached over and started to massage her breasts. He started squeezing her nipples and milk started to flow. In no time the bowl was overflowing with creamy creamy milk. "Good thing we are in this fountain," Steven laughed. The longer he milked her the faster her tears dried up.

"I can see where you get your milking skills from," Pearl began. "I have never felt anything this good since Rose left us." The two of them walked out to the living room with Pearl having a big smile on her face.

Later that evening, Steven was sleeping in his bed when Peridot crawled through his window. Steven sat up abruptly and waved at her. "Hi Peri!"

"Who goes there!?" Amethyst yelled as she ran into Steven's room with a baseball bat in hand.

"Don't worry, it's just Peridot," said Steven.

"What did you dirtbombs do all day?" Peridot asked.

"I learned about Gem Milk, and then everybody expressed each other's milk, but I got to express Pearl's, and..."

"What in the hey are you talking about?" Peridot asked, annoyed.

"You know, Gem Milk. Don't you make it too?"

"Of course I do, you clod, but..." her voice trailed off.

"But what?"

"I never expressed it before."

"That's okay now that you have us as your friends."

"Hey Steven, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Amethyst asked.

"Oh yeah!" Steven and Amethyst both leaned in and grabbed one of Peridot's nipples and sprayed each other in the face.

"Gem Milk can be weaponized?" Peridot asked. She was genuinely intrigued.

"It isn't a weapon," Steven said. He shook his head violently to knock off droplets of green milk. "This is just for fun."

"Hey! Let's see how far you can spray it!" Amethyst suggested enthusiastically.

"Uhhh, okay," said Peridot cautiously. She clutched her breasts and stood at the head of Steven's bed. She squeezed them and green Gem Milk shot across the room and covered Steven's TV.

"Cooooooooooool!" yelled Steven.

"Dang, . I think you can use your milk as a weapon!" Amethyst cheered on. The three of them played along until the early hours of the morning. Peridot felt good about her Gem Milk now that she had her friends. The sun was about to rise when Peridot crawled back out of the window, Amethyst went back downstairs, and Steven went back to bed.

"Steven Quartz Universe!" What on Earth happened in this room last night?!" Pearl demanded. She entered his room to watch him sleep, only to find almost everything drenched in green Gem Milk.

"Peridot came by, so me and Amethyst..." Steven began.

"I don't want to hear another word. I am not cleaning this mess up!" Pearl said sternly.

Garnet leaned her head in. "You know you are." She pulled her head back out.

"Yeah you're right," Pearl sighed.


End file.
